Ice-Make
Ice-Make ("Ice Wizard Power" in the english dub) is a Caster-Type Magic which utilizes the element of ice. Usually beginning with the command "Ice Make!" The user can create a variety of objects out of ice to be used offensively or defensively. Outside of combat, the user can also change his surroundings using ice, such as covering the ground with ice. This is a type of Element Maker Magic There are currently two known types of Ice-Make Magic. The first one is called Static Ice-Make. This type of Ice-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around them. The second type is called Dynamic Ice-Make Magic. This type of Ice-Make focuses on creating animate ice sculptures, usually in the form of animals. Dynamic Ice-Make is said to be more quickly cast than Static Ice-Make. Moves Static Ice Make Gray's Spells Graz_creation_magic.jpg|Creation magic Freeze.jpg|Freeze Ice Make Lance.jpg|Ice Make: Lance Ice Make Shield.jpg|Ice Make: Shield Ice Make Hammer.jpg|Ice Make: Hammer floor2.JPG|Ice Make: Floor Arrows.jpg|Ice Make: Arrows Freeze_arrow.jpg|Super Freeze Arrow Battle axe.jpg|Ice Make: Battle Axe sword.JPG|Ice Make: Sword geysir.JPG|Ice Make: Geyser cannon.JPG|Ice Make: Cannon prison.JPG|Ice Make: Prison Ice_dummy.jpg|Ice Make: Ice Dummy Ice_make_stairs.jpg|Ice Make: Stairs Ice_Slide.jpg|Ice Make: Slide Ice_make_-_Rampart.jpg|Ice Make: Rampart Grappling Hook.jpg|Ice Make: Grappling Hook Death Scythe.jpg|Ice Make: Death Scythe fist.JPG|Ice Make: Knuckle Ice Make Saucer.jpg|Ice Make: Saucer Fishnet.jpg|Ice Make: Fishnet Ice Wall.jpg|Ice Make: Ice Wall *'Ice Make: Battle Axe' (バトルアックス, Batoru Akkusu): User creates an axe out of ice for melee combat and swings it around him. Gray first used this against Juvia, but it was ineffective, only going through her water body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 22-23 *'Ice Make: Bow:' User creates a large bow and then shoots one powerful arrow at his target. :*'Ice Make: Arrows': User releases multiple arrows by his/her both hands and shoots them with high speed to enemies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Page 10 :*'Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow': After using Ice Make: Geyser, the user can reaches a high enough point to shoot his arrow; after shooting, the speed of the arrow increases with gravity and air pressure, leading it to deal a serious blow to the target. Gray first used this to defeat Racer. *'Ice Make: Cannon': Creating a large hand held cannon, user fires a cannonball made of ice to create massive damage to his opponent. Gray fist used this to defeat Lyon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Page 14-15 *'Ice Make: Death Scythe': User creates a giant scythe made out of ice and jumps to air. When he is on air, swings it at his opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 182, Page 12 *'Ice Make: Ice Dummy': User creates a copy of himself made out of ice, this spell can be used to avoid attacks or just to create a distraction for a surprise attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 6-7 *'Ice Make: Lance' (ランス, Ransu): User creates ice lances that he shoots toward his enemy from the ground, impaling them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 9-10 *'Ice Make: Shield' (シールド, Shīrudo): User creates a large shield in front of him that shields everything behind it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Page 8 *'Ice Make: Fishnet': User releases icy wind from his hands like fishnet shape to freeze his opponent (Anime only).Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 9 *'Ice Make: Floor' (フロア, Furoa): User simply freezes the floor, which makes anyone in the area slip. User can also freezes ocean with this spell and slides on floor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 13-14 *'Ice Make: Geyser': Freezing the ground in front of user, he/she creates a tower of ice spikes that impales opponents. Gray first used this on Lyon, but failed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 8 *'Ice Make: Grappling Hook': User creates two, four-pointed grappling hooks with chains, that connects with the Ice Make aura around his hands, allowing him to lift himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 182, Pages 11-12 *'Ice Make: Hammer' (ハンマー, Hanmā): User creates a large hammer that floats above his opponent and drops it with great force. First time, Gray used this against Lyon but he is blocked.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 6 *'Ice Make: Knuckle': Freezing the ground in under his opponent, User creates a tower of ice fist that strikes his opponent (Anime only).Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 6 *'Ice Make: Prison' (プリズン, Purizun): User creates a large square cage out of ice. First time, Gray used this to capture Lyon's ice animals.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Pages 12-13 *'Ice Make: Rampart' (ランパード, Ranpādo): User creates a massive wall of ice that can stop his opponents in their tracks, but uses up a lot of Magic. Gray first use this to stop Racer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Pages 15-16 *'Ice Make: Saucer': User creates a giant spinning ice disk that he launches at his target cutting through like a buzz-saw.(Anime only).Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 64 *'Ice Make: Stairs': User makes stairs of ice so he can get to previously unreachable places. Gray first used this in order to search for Lyon. In the anime, Gray uses Ice Make: Slide instead of Stairs. *'Ice Make: Sword': User creates a sword of ice for melee combat. The strength of the sword is sufficient enough to clash with normal swords.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Page 11 *'Ice Make: Ice Wall': Improved version of Ice Make: Geyser but freezes the opponent instead of impaling them. (Anime only). Ur's Spells Ur's Leg.png|Ice-Make: Leg Ur Ice Make - Shield.jpg|Ice-Make: Shield U - Rose garden.jpg|Ice-Make: Rose Garden Rossen_Corone.png|Ice-Make: Crown of Roses NatsuencouragesGray.jpg|Ice-Make:Diamond Cage *'Ice-Make: Leg': User creates a leg made by ice if he/she lost leg. Ur used this skill to replace her missing leg that Deliora had taken. *'Ice-Make: Shield:' Ur preforms the indicated hand signs and forms a shield of ice that resembles a frozen wave crashing against a cliff that was frozen. *'Ice-Make: Rose Garden' : User creates a giant rose garden made of ice to surround and bind her opponent. First time, Ur ued this against Deliora. (Anime only) Ultear's Spells *'Ice-Make: Crown of Roses': User creates a giant roses and spiked branches made from ice that surround and bind opponent. It's very similar tu Ur's Ice-Make: Rose Garden. Lyon's Spells *'Ice-Make: Diamond Cage': User creates a diamond-sided sphere of an unmeltable ice on his enemy's body. It was stated that this spell destroys the body of the trapped person along with the ice. However, it loses its hardness the further it is away from the Caster and eventually shatters. Lyon first used this on Natsu, who failed to melt it with his fire. Note: Lyon has also been shown to use Ice Make: Sword, Shield, Geyser and Prison. Dynamic Ice Make Lyon's Spells L-Eagle.jpg|Ice Make: Eagle SnowDragon.jpg|Ice Make: Snow Dragon L-ape.jpg|Ice Make: Ape L-snow_tiger.jpg|Ice Make: Snow Tiger Lyon's wolf-like Ice Make .JPG|Ice Make: Wolf Ice Make Hedgehog.jpg|Ice Make: Hedgehog wings.jpg|Ice Make: Wing Lyon_-_Unnamed_Spell.jpg|Unnamed Spell *'Ice Make: Ape': User creates a large ape. Lyon first used it to protect himself against ice hammer, but was not shown to attack. However, since Lyon's Magic is dynamic, it is more than likely able to. *'Ice Make: Eagle': User creates several eagles that fly to his enemy and strike it, as dynamic ice Magic these eagles can avoid obstacles to hit its target. *'Ice-Make: Hedgehog': User covers his body with ice spikes in the manner of a hedgehog to protect himself from melee attacks. *'Ice Make: Snow Dragon': User creates an ice dragon that rushes against its enemy and crush it. *'Ice Make: Snow Tiger': User creates a tiger made out of ice that can rush and bite its target. *'Ice Make: Wing': User creates wings made of ice that allow flight. Lyon first demonstrates this skill by using it in place of of The Christina's missing wings. *'Ice Make: Wolf': User surrounds his hand with ice in the form of wolf's head and attacks the enemy. References Trivia * In the anime, Gray's ice make has a sky blue-like color while Lyon's ice make is more sea-greenish. Lyon's ice make resembles grass when it is on the ground, while Gray's is more rock crystal-like. * Early on in the english dub of the anime, Gray says "ice wizard powers" instead of "ice make". Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic